kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Katie
Katie is a playful girl with light brown hair and light blue eyes. She lives in a paradise where kids eat candy for meals and watch cartoons all day. She and Numbuh 1 have a great time in Operation: U.T.O.P.I.A., but when he finds the loophole in Chester's world, the fun stops cold. Katie turns vicious and attacks him, but then Nigel activates his jet-boots and flies away from Katie and her illusions. Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, Katie is a creation of Nightmare King, Darkrai II, and one of his personal favorites because of her beauty. Being one of the Nightmare King's greatest creations, Katie is a fearbender. Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: GALACSIA, the Nightmare King downloaded Katie from the Happy Headband, and disguised her as Numbuh 10, sending her to mislead Nigel, until he discovered Katie's true identity and engaged her in a battle. After Numbuh 1 defeated the Darkrai, he explained to Nigel that he's been trying to give Katie away to a good home, away from all the prejudice the Nightmares face. After Nigel defeated Dimentia and ended GKND, he agreed to take Katie in as his sister, making her joyous. In a one-shot titled "Guilt", Katie comforted Numbuh Infinity on the beach, and hinted to have feelings for him, but this was proven otherwise. She made a return in Operation: ANCESTOR, helping the team around the beginning against the demons, Phineas and Herculi, afterwards going with the others to get their fortune read by Dr. Facilier. Near the end of the story, she fought against Malladus' demons. In the one-shot "Nigel's Nightmare", she scared Nigel after he awakened from a nightmare, and she and the Nightmare King laughed at him. She was one of many in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others, but didn't get any questions or dares. She was one of many listening to Mr. Uno's story in Monty's Galactic Days. Firstborn Saga In Operation: DEATH-EGG, going shopping with Yin and Yang Bean and falling into The Terrible Toxic Four's secret hideout, and just barely escaping. In Final Preparations, she accompanied the rest of the group to the Brotherhood Base, where she fought against Leopold Anderson when the villains attacked. She later joined the others on the journey to Moonbase. In the one-shot "Katie's Nightmare", it is revealed that Katie is afraid of Nigel and Darkrai putting her back in the Happy Headband, which is cold and freezing in Nigel's dreamworld. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Mandy came to the Uno home and demanded Katie take her to Nightmare Land, which Katie agreed to, going to Nightmare Land with Wesley Dodds to fight off the invading Stormtroopers and meeting the Nightmare King. They later went down to Planet Avalar, where Katie joined with the main group, battling Leopold Anderson in the Silver River Forest while the other girls fought the rest of te Toxic Four. Katie then received a poorly-drawn coupon from Leo for popcorn and sweets at the opera house on Coruscant. Nextgen Series In the future, Katie is married to Leopold, and has a son named Kaleo. As a teenager, she accompanied Mandy McKenzie in her Boogey Pirate crew as Mandy became an Emperor. They fought with Marine and the Raccoon Pirates over the Moon Seed until Mandy was reminded of her lover, Billy, and Katie, Marine, and Henrietta also figured they were missing people in their life. Battles *Katie vs. Nigel Uno. *Sector V vs. Phineas and Herculi. *Katie, Yin, and Yang vs. Terrible Toxic Four. *Katie vs. Leo Anderson. *Katie, Mandy, Sandman, and Coldman vs. Crackjack. *Katie, Yin, Kami, and Marine vs. Toxic Four. *Katie vs. Legion and Phobia. *Katie, Yin, and Yang vs. Hannibal Bean. *Boogey Pirates vs. Raccoon Pirates. Relationships Nigel Uno Katie is Nigel's adoptive sister in Gamewizard's universe. The two have gotten really close since then. Darkrai II The Nightmare King created Katie and always treated her like his daughter. Leopold Anderson Katie ended up getting together with Leo and marrying him. She loves to scare Leo. Kaleo Anderson Kaleo is Katie's son. Their relationship is unknown. Appearance Katie has brown hair in a ponytail and light blue eyes. She wears a white T-shirt, pink shorts, and white flip-flops with pink straps. When at the beach, she wears a pink dress and white top. Powers Katie was granted fearbending powers by Darkrai II, and has fair skill with them. While she may appear human, she still has other Nightmare powers, able to become a half-fly and extract Nightmare Syringes. These powers are mainly to scare Nigel, though, as those are his fears. Stories She's Appeared In *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Guilt *Nigel's Nightmare *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: DEATH-EGG *Final Preparations *Katie's Nightmare *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *The Great Candied Adventure (flashback) *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Minor Characters Category:Nightmares Category:Fearbenders Category:Sector V Members Category:Anderson Family Category:Adopted